Funeral
by ILikeCookiesLoads
Summary: He lived a long and happy life, but everyone dies eventually. That is, nearly everyone. Jack Frost sits in a tree as he watched Jamie Bennett's funeral. Death was not new, Jack had seen many die, but the fought that he would never see his friend again, hurt. Immortality had it's disadvantages. Bunny knows this, and is the first to comfort the young spirit. One-shot.


It was a beautiful day. A very thin layer of snow covered the ground of Burgess, the sun shone though the clouds making the frost covered windows and slowly falling snowflakes glow in the early spring sunlight. The younger children played without a care in the world, throwing snowballs and laughing as they sled on the ice.

But, in the small graveyard, outside the small church. The older generation where mourning the loss of there friend. Jamie Bennett lived a long happy life. But everybody had to die eventually, or, nearly everybody. In a small tree near the grave of the 'last light', a sad looking winter spirit sat, overlooking the funeral.

Sophie Bennett placed some beautiful flowers on top the grave before leaving the crowd to stand under said tree. At first she was silent, as was Jack, then she looked up to him "didn't expect to see you here" she whispered.

"Jamie was my first believer" Jack whispered "my first true friend... why would I not come?"

"I just... I imagined the guardians of fun would probably want to avoid such sad events."

Jack shook his head and slowly climbed down from the tree to stand next to the now old lady who had once accidentally found the Easter Bunny's warren "I may be the guardian of fun, but that does not mean I am nothing but it... I cry and regret like everyone else."

"But you do not grow, you are the same as you always where" Sophie pointed out.

Jack nodded "your right."

"I pity you?"

Jack blinked slight confusion looking at Sophie "why?"

"I loved my brother, but this event is nowhere near as sad for me as it is for you."

"I don't think I understand..."

"Jack... all do it sounds sad, I will soon follow my brother. I will only be without him for a little bit longer no matter what followed death... you... you'll never see him again, ever."

Jack cuddled himself and leaned against the tree nodding "perhaps."

"Perhaps?"

Jack took in a deep breath "okay, definitely... I don't really want to think about it."

"But you came to say goodbye, so you kinda did."

Jack glared at Sophie "your not helping much here."

"I know... but I don't want you to live a lie Jack. I mean... I want you to remember this, remember not to make strong bonds with mortals."

"Pardon?" Jack looked surprised.

"I mean... think about it Jack, none of the other guardians create bonds with children the way you do, your the only one that actually spends a lot of time around them while there awake. And that's good... but you need to remember that, one day, they won't be there. And you will."

Jack looked away from Sophie and sighed "I know that, I've always known that."

"I know... just remember..."

"Sophie, Jamie was an exception, first child to ever see me. I won't make that mistake again..."

"I know..."

"I need to go."

"Tell Bunny I will miss him the most when my times comes."

Jack smiled and nodded "I will" Jack prepared to fly of when he paused.

"Jack... one last thing."

Jack gave her a questioning look.

"Always stay close to the guardians, they are the only bond you can keep..."

Jack nodded "we are family, Sophie, we have an unbreakable bond" he said, flying of he waved goodbye just before he blew his magic into the snow, filling Burgess with happiness.

Sophie smiled, waiting until Jack was out of sight before letting her tears for her brother fall.

Jack flew fast, the wind held him, tears slipped down Jack's cheeks but he ignored them "I'll miss you Jamie... but it isn't goodbye, no matter what Sophie says. There is no such thing as goodbye" he whispered "because Tooth is the guardian of memories, and she will never let me forget you."

Sunday, the guardians where eating together like they every so often did. Tooth was talking happily to Sandy who every once in a while formed a sand picture above his head. North and Bunny where arguing over which was the better diet, meat or vegetables?

Jack had a fork in his right hand, he poked at the food on his plate not even fully taking in what it was. His mind was far away, every once in a while he would take deep breaths so as to stop himself from crying. Jack didn't usually hide his emotions, in fairness, before the guardians he didn't need to. Nobody saw him, nobody but the moon.

But now, he didn't want to ruin the family meal. This was what he had wished for so many years, to sit down with a family he could call his own and talk and laugh and eat. But does memories of isolation felt so distant now. He wondered how long it would be until his memories of Jamie felt like that too, and he broke tears finally escaping his eyes.

He dropped his fork on the table and cuddled himself. The four other guardians silences almost instantly, all eyes on Jack. At first nobody was sure how to react finally. Bunny got up pushing his chair out the way he hopped over to Jack "hey... what's wrong?" he said carefully pulling Jack's chair out. Despite Bunny's rivalry with Jack, he was probably the one to understand the kid best.

"S-Sophie said she would miss you most..."

Bunny blinked confused "pardon?"

"Sophie... Jamie's sister..."

"I know Sophie" Bunny reassured.

"She said when she died she would miss you most..."

"And your that jealous?" Bunny asked unsure if it was a joke or not.

"No... that's not it... it's just... Jamie..."

Bunny carefully cuddled the kid and soon the other guardians where by his side as well, kneeling down to see there youngest member.

"Shh, it's okay Snowflake... what about Jamie?" Bunny asked.

"H-He... he passed away... the funeral was Thursday, I went to see it."

Bunny froze at this and held Jack tighter, unsure what he could say to that.

"I won't ever see him again..." Jack whispered "I-I... I'm scared I'll forget him... in time..."

"Jack" Tooth spoke this time and gave a comforting smile as she stroked Jack's hair "you won't forget about him, not ever..."

"But... I forget stuff all the time..." he whispered.

"Like what, honey?"

"Like... like dreams, I often forget my dreams when I wake up" he whispered and looked away from Sandy.

"Oh, Jack, that is normal, many people forget there dreams when they are woken up, but Jamie was not a dream" she reassured.

"But I forget about stuff when I was awake as well... l-like being alone... I forget about that... I'm forgetting about that..."

Tooth smiled and cuddle him "Jack, that is because it is sad memory, we do not return to good memories for comfort or dreams. They fade in time, like wounds, but good memories are different, they are special."

Jack looked doubtful "but sometimes bad memories are hard to forget too?"

"That is true... but you know, often we look back at memories, past memories, sad ones even, and we laugh, we laugh cause it is the past. Which is why the good memories are easier to remember. Even when thinking of times when you are alone, I am sure the happier moments come first."

Jack gave a small nod.

"And are your memories of Jamie, happy?"

Jack nodded.

"There you go" Tooth assured giving him a small cuddle as Bunny finally let go of him.

"Thanks" Jack said and smiled up at the four guardians. North was kneeling down low as he could, still having to look down at Jack, but as close as he could. Sandy smiled and made a picture of a hear with his sand.

Jack forced himself to stand "I-I think I'm not hungry any more."

The others nodded "how about we sit down and talk for a bit before we leave for work?" North suggested.

Jack nodded, he liked the idea. Everyone did, Tooth and Sandy where always up for some family time and Bunny would hate to leave Jack at this very moment.

They sat in the living room, armchairs facing an unlit fire place as they talked and talked. First they talked about there pasts, Jack even told North and Bunny about his first Christmas and Easter, which led to an argument about which is better.

Then they spoke about there jobs, Sandy explained how he controlled all the dreams, North explained about how he met the yetis, Bunny explained about how the warren came to be, Tooth explained about the Baby Teeth and Jack... explained how the wind helped him, showing him where snow was needed and where it was cold enough for him to go when it was too hot.

Then they spoke about Pitch, about his past and how they got rid of Pitch the first time. Then it was Jack's turn and he talked about how he had learned to fight. Most stories where silly and Jack's own fault, all do some where a bit more serious, weather it was because of it not being Jack's fault, because of Jack having getting hurt, or in a particular case, about Bunny. The Guardians would get closer during this stories.

The stories ended when Bunny noticed that Jack had fallen asleep in his seat. North had taken him to his room in the pole, laying him down in the snow covered bed. Sandy and Tooth had headed to work after that.

Bunny decided he would stay, North lit the fire and they sat down together, at first they watched the flames in silence, then Bunny broke it "you think the Snowflake will be okay?"

"He is strong... he had been through worse, he just needs distraction. We distract him."

"Distractions are temporary, North, and we cannot distract him forever."

"I know, Bunny, but we can try."

"What do you mean we can try?"

"Well..."

"You can't try and make him forget! Hide him like some scared child!"

"But he is scared child!"

Bunny sighed "perhaps, but he is also a three hundred year old spirit that has been though many bad things, alone."

"So you want to talk about it with him?"

"No at all... I want to hide it away like you, but that's not an option."

"So what do we do?"

"Tomorrow, we have to talk to him, about being a spirit and the whole living forever thing..."

"Fair enough... but you are starting conversation, I will not bring up said subject."

Bunny rolled his eyes and nods "fair enough" he stood up hopping towards the exit "I'm just going to check the kid is okay, then I'm going home, I will come back tomorrow... don't let him wonder of on his own, have common sense."

"I have good sense!" North replied.

Bunny carefully opened the door, eyes widening "North!" he shouted. North was there within second, sword out.

"What is problem?!"

"Jack is gone!"

North looked into the room "are you sure it is right room?"

"How many rooms are filled with ice and snow and frost?!"

"Depends on Jack's mood, actually."

Bunny growled and opened up every other door "no Jack Frost!" he shouted.

North looked into the room hesitantly "you think he went back to his lake?"

Bunny growled "I think he is hiding from us!"

"Why would he do that, Bunny?"

"Because he is and idiot! A fool! And when I get my paws on him I'm going to make him see that!"

"Bunny, perhaps you should control anger before going after Jack..."

"I am no angry!" he shouted, then looked away sulking.

North sighed "we will take sleigh to Burgess and search, if we don't find him we search Antarctica, sound good?"

Bunny was about to complain about the sleigh then he fought about how much Jack liked it and shrugged, nodding "okay, but if we don't find Jack in either of does locations we take tunnel."

North chuckled "tunnels are too slow" he said before leading the way towards the sleigh.

"My tunnels are more reliable" he pointed out.

"Only because you are scared of heights!"

The arguing went on for a little while but both where quiet when they arrived at Burgess "I can't see him, mate."

"We get closer" North said landing near the frozen lake, both guardians climbed out. North began to search but Bunny shook his head.

"No use North, he had not been here in a few days, I would be able to tell" he said giving the air another sniff.

"Are you sure?" North asked.

Bunny nodded, climbing into the sleigh "come on, let us check Antarctica."

North sighed and nodded and they headed towards the giant block of ice and snow. They flew over it, keeping an eye out, then they tried again a bit lowers.

"Maybe he is in a cave or something..."

"Maybe... but if he is, we cannot search every cave" Bunny pointed out.

North frowned "maybe he is with Sandy or Tooth?"

"Why would he leave the North Pole just to see them? I say we search Burgess, not just the lake and forest but properly search Burgess."

North landed the sleigh once more near the lake then the two split up. North searched the town while Bunny searched the borders.

"Jack!" North called out.

Bunny sniffed the air, shivering every time a cold wind hit him "Jack..." he whispered.

Some time passed, hours in fact, Bunny was about to return to the sleigh when his ears twitched, his sniffed the air and his eyes widened, he turned and ran. He stopped, froze, when he saw Jack, he was crying, his head lowered, sitting in front of a gravestone.

Bunny silently approached to get a better look, Jack was carefully decorating each and every flower with beautiful frost patterns. His eyes filled with frozen tears stared at the writing. Jamie Bennett, last light. RIP. Sophie's choice of words where confusing to most yet fit so perfectly. Bunny sighed placing a paw on Jack's shoulder, making the boy jump.

"I'm sorry, Jack..."

Jack cuddled up to Bunny.

"You had us very worried you know, North is still searching for you."

"I'm sorry... I was planing on being back by morning" he whispered.

"I know, Snowflake, but I went to check on you before going home."

"Bit mistake..."

"I don't regret it..." he pulled Jack closer "you know... I meant to give you this talk with North, but may be a good time."

Jack looked confused, but asked no questions as Bunny began to speak.

"You know, your not the first of us to go though this. Mortals die every day... to outlive them all, sometimes... you just have to stop and take a look..."

Jack nodded.

"North was probably the one to have it worst, he basically took a child in, once. He loved her as his very own and... she just grew and died. That's why he is so attached to you" he added.

"I won't grow and die" Jack whispered.

Bunny nodded "no, you won't... then there was Sandy, he is the oldest of us, you know? It hurt him, he gives original dreams to every child and every child is different. If anyone knows about originality, it is him. Yet every time a child grows up, does dreams are gone, never to be made again, because there will never be a child the same... but eventually her realized that was good."

"Everyone is unique..."

"Exactly... then Tooth, she protected memories... you know, it's hard to organize your teeth and realize that the majority of them belong to dead people..."

"I can imagine..."

"She organizes them, dead and alive."

"That's must be hard..."

"It is..."

"And you?"

"I... I represent new life, so I guess I am the most accepting of the circle of life... but you know... I'm the last of my own species" Bunny said, Jack looked up surprised.

"You mean your not just a giant bunny?"

Bunny laughed "no, not quite... I have to live with the knowledge that I am the last of my kind, it feels lonely, you know?"

Jack nodded "I know lonely well."

Bunny closed his eyes and pulled Jack close, giving him a kid on the fore head "I know you do, and I'm sorry about that... I promise you won't need to feel it again."

Jack nodded "thank you" he whispered cuddling up close together, they stayed close, Bunny became cold, but he forced himself not to shiver as he held Jack close as they sat and stared at Jamie's grave.

It wasn't until the next day, when the sun shone bright and Jack began to look unwell that Bunny stood up and led Jack towards where they parked the sleigh, hoping North was still there.

Jack smiled as the sleigh came into view "you know what else Sophie said?"

"Apart from that she'll miss me?"

"Yeah."

"What did she say?"

"She said that I have to stay close to you, and the other guardians. Because you won't leave me and I can have a bond with you."

"Smart girl that one, I'll have to pay her grandchildren a visit."

"Yeah... me too. Next winter there will be lots of snow days" he whispered as Bunny caught the sleepy Winter spirit. Smiling he picked the child up carefully and waved to North who was relieved to see them.

**Author Note:**

**Okay, this came to my head one day and I just had to write it. I actually got the idea a little while ago and just wrote it now. But I'm glad I finally did. I intend for this to be a one-shot but it did become much longer then I expected. **

**I decided to play Bunny as a lot less rival like here. Mostly because all do I love there rivalry, the way Bunny acts towards the end of the film I have no doubt that in a situation like this both Jack and Bunny would drop all that rivalry. And I do love Bunny and Jack, there relationship in the film is so perfect. **

**If I get any ideas that are in some way related to this I will most likely write them, but I doubt there will be more.**

**Hope you liked, I will probably be writing more one-shots in the future!**

**Also, I apologize for grammar, I live in Spain so my English is not the best. **


End file.
